In the past decade, micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices have become increasingly common in electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, sensors, etc.). MEMS devices include mechanical and electrical features that are able to sense physical forces or quantities (e.g., acceleration, radiation, etc.) and/or control physical quantities (e.g., fluids). Examples of MEMS devices include micro-sensors, which convert mechanical signals into electrical signals, and micro-actuators, which convert electrical signals into mechanical signals.